hopeguard_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parrot
Summary Parrot is a student of Hopeguard Academy. His birth name is Paige Brooker. He is currently 17 years old. He's in his second year. Appearance Parrot has short brown hair and deep, brown eyes. He's approximately 5'1 and a staggeringly low 92 lbs by his second year. He has a pair of large, brown, bird-like wings that come from his back. Their feathers are layered and are either fluffed or straightened, depending on how Parrot wills it. Parrot's favorite casual outfit is a red T-shirt with an eclipse logo on it, a pair of gym shorts and some sneakers. Personality Parrot is a hyper, energetic boy. He's very often seen with a big smile on his face, and greets others optimistically. He makes a mission of giving everyone that he encounters a smile. Thanks to his past of abuse, he will often allow others to beat the tar out of him, and INSIST so, in order to take out their feelings. He often insists to go to the simulation room so that others can clobber him to feel better. Parrot periodically has random nosebleeds. He has a bunch of odd ticks that are easy to distinguish. He vibrates when he's excited. Parrot is sensitive about his childhood and family. Backstory I'm lazy lmao, it'll come soon. Powers/Fighting Parrot is an aerial close-combat brawler. He relies on high speed strikes and aerial advantage to swoop in and defeat his foes with brutal, swift concussive strikes paired with electricity stuns and his Iron Wings. Iron Wings Parrot's super power is the ability to turn his wings into hardened steel, and eject his feathers instantly (and regrow them). He can harden them mid-flight to fall faster, and mid-swing to strike harder. They're very heavy, and put a physical toll on Parrot. He cannot fly efficiently with metal wings. Magical Affinity Parrot's magical affinities are: Light and Electricity. He uses these to his advantage with his metal wings, and his Stun Dusters. Stun Dusters Parrot has a pair of modified knuckle dusters. They have padded knuckles and taser barbs, for shocking his enemies on strike. Skills/Abilities/CoolMoveNames Disco Blast: '''Parrot can channel light magic into his metal wings and expand them to instantly blind anybody behind him. He uses this to counter those who sneak up on him, are able to slip past him, or teleports behind him nothing personal. The light reflecting off his feathers can create rays of light. '''Thunder Clop: '''Parrot can supercharge his metal wings with lightning and slam them together as hard as he can. When he does so, a deafening boom and an electric force of wind will blow anybody in front of him to the ground, likely convulsing. '''Disco Breakup: Using the same principal as Disco Blast, Parrot can charge light magic into his wings and instead shoot all the feathers out of them. This was learned in his second year. The metal feathers create rays of light that blind and burn his unfortunate foes. Thunderbird Smash: Parrot swoops in and grabs his opponent, taking them dangerously high in the sky. He then, at cloud level, dives down at maximum velocity by turning his wings to metal. Before hitting the ground, he'll throw his opponent into the ground as hard as he can, doing tremendous damage. This is his most powerful technique. Steel Maiden: Parrot flies a circle around his enemy and ejects his metal feathers as he goes, creating a tornado of steel. He'll often combine this with light or electricity to make the attack more devastating. Once he's satisfied, he'll throw a gust of wind to make the tornado collapse on itself, and attack his opponent with all the feathers. Relationships Kigome Gold: Close friend. Marrow: BFF! im lazy lmao, it'll come soon.